


audentes fortuna iuvat

by bobadeluxe



Series: Better the devil you know [2]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Flirting, Headcanon, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: The devil is sitting on his desk, legs spread, as if he owns the place. Midas is concerned over why he is here more so than how he got here. Teleportation, probably. Nonsensical demonic magic. It doesn't matter."What are you doing here?" Midas asks as he approaches the desk.Dominion grins at him, bearing fangs. "What, can't a demon visit his bond?"Midas frowns. "Do you keep tabs on every human who sold you their soul?"Dominion winks. "Only the handsome ones."
Relationships: Dominion/Midas (Fortnite)
Series: Better the devil you know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754572
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	audentes fortuna iuvat

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after the event in my other fanfiction, dulce periculum. Though you don't have to read that one to understand this. You just have to know that Midas sold his soul to Dominion to acquire Oro. 
> 
> I decided to turn this into a series because I have a few ideas to write about, but I don't wanna make it into a long story lmao.

The devil is sitting on his desk, legs spread, as if he owns the place. Midas is concerned over  _ why  _ he is here more so than how he got here. Teleportation, probably. Nonsensical demonic magic. It doesn't matter.

"What are you doing here?" Midas asks as he approaches the desk. 

Dominion grins at him, bearing fangs. "What, can't a demon visit his bond?"

Midas frowns. "Do you keep tabs on every human who sold you their soul?"

Dominion winks. "Only the handsome ones."

..Walked right into that one, didn't he.

Midas supposes he couldn't be surprised to see Dominion again so soon. Demons are..tricky. Not exactly untrustworthy— not all of them at least— but they don't operate at the same rules as humans. Midas is used to dealing with his own kind, criminals who know the laws of their profession, unspoken or otherwise. Demons are creatures of impulse, and their near–immortality means they often lack self-preservation. It’s why they are unpredictable. Unstable. They act on their whims regardless of the consequences.

After all, only a demon would dare trespass on his inner sanctum.

“I was under the impression that our business has concluded,” Midas says. His footsteps stop before he gets into Dominion’s personal space. Yet, even at a safe distance, he could feel the heat radiating off of the demon. 

“What if this visit is not for business, but pleasure?” Dominion coos.

“Then I’m afraid I must ask you to leave,” Midas says. A thinly-veiled threat. "Could you please get off my desk? You are going to burn my papers."

"Huh?" 

Dominion looks down at the piles of documents scattering around him. Loose papers and manila folders stamped with 'CLASSIFIED' in red, bolded letters. For a moment, he is snapped out of his perpetual grin and instead looks genuinely concerned. Does this happen a lot? Did it not occur to him that a creature made out of hellfire and brimstone shouldn't be hanging around an office?

Typical demon.

After seeing that everything is safe and sound, Dominion is back to his usual self. Smiling and teasing Midas like it's his hobby. Maybe it is. At least he got down from the desk, good to know that Midas still has  _ some _ sway over the demon.

Midas isn't naive, he realizes that Dominion has taken an interest in him, and he knows the nature of that interest too. It's not only his soul that Dominion is after. Though Midas knows better than to let it go to his head. Being subjected to a demon's desire means nothing. He has no doubt that in the thousand years or so that Dominion has been alive, he finds many humans attractive. He might be interested right now, but he's bound to get bored sooner or later. Especially now that Midas wouldn't reciprocate. The thrill of the chase is a short-lived novelty.

"Don't be so cruel, palumbulus." Laughable, for a demon to lecture him on cruelty. "You promised me you wouldn't be a stranger, and then you disappeared. Never so much as called. How was I supposed to feel?"

"I promised no such things," Midas denies. He crosses his arms and gives the demon an unimpressed look.

Dominion doesn't acknowledge him. He puts two hands on the desk behind him, leaning back into it. His muscles are pulled taut, and then flexed. The ripples of his abdomen bring attention to the prominent 'V' of his hip bones, pointing downward to the most obscene. He's easy on the eyes, Midas would admit. The impressive physique of a hell-borne demon. Strong, sturdy, thick, with biceps and abs to die for. Crawling into bed with him wouldn't be such a repulsive idea if his personality wasn't so obnoxious.

"Malice and I could be a powerful ally to you, you know," Dominion says. The way he's licking his lips tell Midas that he must've caught him checking him out. Well. "I'm sure I don't need to convince you. A little bird told me that you have been enjoying your time with Oro very much."

Midas couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes. That little bird got it right."

"Truly? Good, good, good. Wonderful news. I love birds. Would've hated it if something happened," Dominion lets go of the desk and leans forward. "Mae vita, don't you feel it too? There's something here between us, and it's very, very special indeed. Don't let it end as just a one time business transaction. You will regret it."

Midas raises an eyebrow, watching Dominion taking a step toward him. "Are  _ you _ going to make me regret it?"

"O ye of little faith," Dominion chuckles, mere inches away from him. Are demons not aware of the concept 'personal space'? "Surely, there must be something you desire. Here I am,  _ eager _ to make every little wish of yours come true."

"In exchange of what, exactly?" 

Midas stares him down, which is easier than he thought. They are roughly the same height — minus the horns — and Dominion's blood-red eyes don't bother him. 

"You already own my soul. Isn't that all you demons want?"

"Oh, that sounds.." Dominion  _ moans _ . Unbelievable. "Is that how you see it? Do I own you now that your soul is under my possession? Are you mine?"

"I am just stating a fact, Dominion. Don't twist my words," Midas warns. "Answer the question."

"What question?"

Midas sighs. "What else could you possibly want from me now that you already have my soul?"

"Is it not obvious? I want to fuck you, carrisime," Dominion says, straight-faced.

"No, I know that. You are not subtle. Your name is Dominion." 

"Oh." He blinks. "Then why – "

"Do not be purposefully obtuse." Midas glares at him. "You may fancy me, but you're not going to grant my wish just for a quick fuck. You are not an incubi. I happen to know the difference. If you want our business to continue, you will have to come clean."

Dominion stares at him.

"Well, first of all, it's not going to be quick. Frankly, I am insulted."

“Dominion, please.” Why is it that Midas is smiling? This man is infectious.

“But I’ll level with you,” Dominion concedes. “Damn, you are a clever one, aren’t you? I knew there was something I liked about you, other than your legs.”

“My... legs.”

“Us demons are powerful creatures, but there are still limits to what we can do. Territory." This might just be the most serious Dominion had ever been, possibly because it's something that concerns him. "Our powers are limited to our realm and our kinds. So the more territory we have in other realms, the more influence we could exert over their realities."

"You want your share of this island."

"Oh, only as much as you would agree to. We are rational people here," Dominion spreads his arms. "With that said, it's for your own benefit. The more claims we stake over this island, the more we can contribute to your cause. It won't affect your plan in any way. You got your own agenda and we got ours."

Midas has to say.. It's a tempting offer. So far, The Twins have been a tremendous asset to his masterplan. They got him Oro, and now Midas' power may achieve its greatest height yet. He doesn't have any reason to fear that they would interfere with his goal either. As unpredictable as they are, The demons expressed no interest over mortal conflicts. In fact, Midas believes that they deem it beneath them. Insulting, perhaps, but useful.

"Why this island?" Midad asks.

"It's a New World. We like it here," Dominion says. "No time rifts. No dimensional doors. No Husks and Storm King stumbling around."

"What husks?"

"Exactly." He laughs at his own inside joke. "Let's just say that, at one point, in a place not so different from this island, our kind attempted to do what we are doing. They failed."

"And you think this time it would be different?"

"Of course,  _ we _ are different. They weren't a big fan of diplomacy, you see. They were so narrow-minded, only caring about eradicating the humans. Me? I'm nice. I play well with others. I know we can both gain something here."

Midas tilts his head. "And your sister?"

Dominion hesitates. Interesting. "She can be persuaded. Leave it to me."

“Very well. You made your case.” Midas trusts greed. It’s more plausible to him that demons have something to gain from their arrangement, and not that Dominion is obsessed with him. Though that part might still remain to be true. “I’ll consider it.”

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

“Wondeful!” Dominion clasps him on one shoulder. “Oh, that’s excellent to hear. I’ll get out of your hair then, but I hope I’ll be hearing from you soon.”

“Of course. I know where to find you.”  _ Regrettably. _

“Excellent, excellent..” Dominion’s voice trails off, and his touch lingers. Midas tensed up under the heat. It’s not painful, but it’s quite uncomfortable. “Well, be seeing you...”

He leans in close to Midas’ ear, heated breath ghosting against his skin as he whispers, “...but don’t forget to consider my other offer, too. Mixing business with pleasure might do you some good.”

Then he’s gone in an instant, teleporting away with a cloud of smoke. The only evidence of his presence left behind is the smell of sulfur. Midas lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Like it or not, he knows he’s going to be thinking about that offer tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to get really insecure about posting a lot of fanfics in a small fandom tag, but... welp, fuck it lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
